Animal husbandry, the agricultural practice of breeding and raising livestock and other domesticated animals, is a major food-producing industry world-wide. Poor development and growth, disease and even morbidity and mortality of these animals are often caused by poor nourishment (e.g., poor nutrition, poor nutrient absorption and/or utilization), particularly when the animals are young. Accordingly, there is a need for better methods of animal husbandry that can be practiced by various sectors of this industry.